


Holy Night

by yoursatanboyfriend



Series: Lunacy [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, M/M, one of us au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursatanboyfriend/pseuds/yoursatanboyfriend
Summary: When the full moon rises, yellow with three sides, come to me. / When the three-sided yellow moon rises, with my twelve fingers, I’ll come to you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After Luna, before Six. super short.

He waves at the technicolour sky, the moon sharpens, now three-sided – _perfect weather_.

The human stirs behind him–

In a rapid blur of disassembling and reassembling matter, he appears inches from Stanford Pines’ dreamy, worn face; his thin pupil expanding- a new moon reflecting Stanford within its prepared womb.

“Ready to ride the big _dipper_ to literal enlightenment?”

As Bill Cipher reaches towards his new charge, the water breaks.

-

It’s quiet, and the moon, along with Bill, carry on beaming brightly.

                                          _All is calm. All is bright._


End file.
